The invention relates generally to box, or carton, cutters and, more specifically, to apparatus and methods for cutting through a box conveyed through a work area on a conveyor belt.
Meat products are often delivered to meat-cutting plants in boxes. Within the boxes are multiple cuts of meat in sealed bags. Typically, the boxes are cut open manually, and the bags of meat are set on conveyors to be opened by other operators.